Miserables
by musguita
Summary: Si tan solo hubiese esperado… Aquel pensamiento se había hecho constante durante las últimas semanas. Una cuestión de segundos que le había cambiado la vida. Post Para Siempre


Hace poco alguien me dijo que no dejase de escribir hameron, y aunque esto no llega a ser hameron 100, porque es más una visión de lo que siente Cameron, es un pequeño regalo para todos aquellos que están esperando que siga con Cambios. Está siendo bastante complicado seguir con Cambios ahora mismo, no porque no tenga ideas y sepa como quiero seguir la historia, pero en estos días no me he visto capaz de escribir algo que merezca la pena y no quiero estropearlo... 

Hay momentos de la serie que me tienen obsesionada, y Euforia es un de ellos. Este pequeño fic nace a raiz de Euforia 2 y de mi repentina e inusual necesidad de escribirlo ahora mismo, a la 1 de la mañana, cuando pensé que me iba a dormir. Creo que ahora lo haré mejor... 

Este se lo quiero dedicar a toda la gente que adora a Cameron tanto como yo o más, porque "ser idealistas no es una debilidad". Queenie, Angy, Sandra, Morgan, Palm, Clau y Lau, va por vosotras. Y sobre todo para doodle y Clara, a las que espero así compensar por el experimento Huddy y que vuelvan a tener fe en mí. **  
**

**  
Miserables.  
**

No era patética. Lo repetía en su cabeza porque no lo era. Sin embargo, él la hacía dudar con sus constantes muestras de que realmente podía llegar a serlo. ¿Hacía donde la estaba llevando¿No era suficiente la terrible y desesperante sensación de haber podido destrozar la vida de su compañero¿Ver como un brillante médico podía estar al borde de perder todo ese futuro que tanto le importaba? Sentía que le había condenado a una vida miserable y a ella con él.

Aquella mañana había aparecido radiante en la sala de diagnóstico. Estaba extraño, pero era normal si tenía en cuenta que había estado al borde de la muerte. Ella podía dejarlo pasar. No llegaría a entender el sentimiento al que se aferraba, pero no era quien para juzgarle por eso. Ella menos que nadie tenía derecho a reprocharle esa felicidad de la que hacía gala. ¿Para que lo iba a hacer cuando ya estaba él para intentar ponerle en su lugar? No quería que nada a su alrededor cambiase y eso incluía a sus empleados. Ella sería patética, pero él era demasiado cruel.

Vio como le presionaba, como le hacía ver que su felicidad no era más que el producto efímero de un redescrubimiento de su vida que no merecía la pena. Al fin y al cabo, volvería al mismo lugar de donde vino. Al lugar que él quería que ocupase. Pensó que actuaba así porque él mismo había estado en ese trance. Recordó como relató el momento en el que se le dio por muerto, su experiencia y agonía. Querría que su empleado abriera los ojos a la realidad y que viese que la vida, cuando seguía, era la misma y que en ocasiones resultaba mucho más caótica y decepcionante.

Tenía miedo de que volviese a ser el mismo y que la echase en cara haberle practicado una cirugía que le podía dejar secuelas de por vida. Su jefe ya lo hacía a diario, en cada oportunidad que tenía¿por qué no él? Era demasiada culpabilidad, una presión en el pecho que contenía las ganas de llorar, de gritar. Si tan solo hubiese esperado… Aquel pensamiento se había hecho constante durante las últimas semanas. Una cuestión de segundos que le había cambiado la vida. Le había arrebatado los sueños. Jamás pensó que llegaría a hacerle tanto daño a alguien. No pensó que fuese capaz de producir tanta decepción en alguien. Y por primera vez en su vida, sentirse tan culpable le trajo un nuevo sentimiento, algo que desconocía. Se sentía miserable.

Fue un día demasiado largo y duro. No sabía como, qué le habría dicho, pero lo vio sentado revisando unas fichas médicas y parecía cansado. Cansado y enfadado. Otra vez la culpabilidad la golpeaba, fuerte en el estómago, como un mazo que la empujaba contra la pared. Había vuelto a la vida de antes, a la que le parecía lejana para darse de bruces contra la realidad. Los tres eran miserables.

No dijo nada cuando lo encontró en el ascensor. Seguramente la diría cuan patética era y lo culpable que se sentía por haberle atado a un presente demasiado desgarrador. No se sentía con fuerzas para discutir con él, para rebatirle nada. El espacio en aquel ascensor era claustrofóbico, asfixiante.

_- No te sientas culpable. Hiciste lo que debías. Hiciste lo que yo no pude hacer porque cometí el error de involucrarme demasiado. Mantuviste la cabeza fría y eso le salvó la vida._

¿Por qué había esperado tanto para decirla aquellas palabras? De hecho no las hubiese necesitado oír si no hubiese remarcado lo patética y culpable que se sentía. Nunca pensó que oiría aquello. Pero lo que no pudo imaginar era lo liberadoras que serían por unos instantes. Que con solo pronunciar "no te sientas culpable", toda la carga que venía soportando parecería más ligera.

Sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y nublaban su vista. No lloraría. No dejaría que la viese así. No permitiría que sus emociones la controlasen una vez más delante de él. Aquella noche no quería que sintiese más lástima por ella. Sentía que se ahogaba en su llanto, en el silencio que inundaba aquel espacio.

Tan solo cuando se quedó sola fue capaz de suspirar y dejar que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos. Los cerró sintiendo que aquello era una catarsis, que el dolor parecería más lejano. Sin embargo, aquello no lograría apartar la sensación que la invadía como una losa demasiado pesada. Debería cargar con ella el resto de su vida y la aterraba la idea de que jamás pudiese perdonarla.


End file.
